


Janus and lloyd - the first ten years

by SketchySnake



Series: Janus and the Garmadons - a wacky family I tell you that [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, Original Work
Genre: Bad guy sensei wu, Comfort, Cuddles, First Steps, First Words, Fluff and Angst, Good Lord Garmadon, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lloyd Garmadon Needs Therapy, Lord Garmadon being a good dad, MORRO CHAPTER, Magic, Major canon divergence, More lore!, Morro is dead, Multi, Scars, Sleepy Cuddles, desitny is changed, destiny is changed, for a couple of paragraphs, listen I really don’t like them, lloyd garmadon being a kid, lloyd garmadon being cute, lord garmadon needs a hug, mikaso and Wu bashing, morro being a brother, original character is trying, possible PTSD, remembering, self hating, semi described gore, tortue scene, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchySnake/pseuds/SketchySnake
Summary: Janus weston just wanted a break after their life being ruined by sensei Wu along with the death of their child at the hands of him.However, what they wasn’t expecting was their current partner, the lord garmadon, knocking at their door at 2 am with a baby in his arms.AKA my ninjago oc says fuck destiny and raises Lloyd while changing fate so the father and son duo do not fight
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Original Character(s), Lord Garmadon (Ninjago) & Original Character(s), Lord Garmadon (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Lord Garmadon/Misako (Ninjago) (past), Morro (Ninjago) & Original Character(s)
Series: Janus and the Garmadons - a wacky family I tell you that [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Zero years - How it all came to be

**Author's Note:**

> Just a clarification that this diverts majorly from the actual show, because I really didn’t like how it was looking and just wanted lloyd to be a kid, while also bashing Wu and Mikaso because they made bad decisions.
> 
> Also apologies I’m advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes as I am dyslexic and it’s hard enough as it is, but I really wanted to write this.

“When _you said you were having a child, I didn’t think you’d mean in the literal sense”_

Those where the first words to come out of Janus mouth upon staring at the two figures currently on their black leather couch, the first figure blending into the leather as though camouflaging as a means to hide from the golden gaze of janus, the gaze holding mix emotions not even the bravest nor smartest could decipher, nor would be recommend really.

The second figure hid within the first figures multiple arms, bundled up in a make shift bundle from a hoodie with painted on ribs and a ghastly green 5 where the heard would be should the organs also be there, red eyes closed ima peaceful state as though the master of sleep was granted them the greatest dreams of all time, or rather to avoid a conversation they would not understand.

”I know that you have bad history regarding children, more so your own, but I cannot allow the one I use to call my lover find out about lloyds whereabouts, and where I plan on going is not suited for the little tyke” the first figure spoke, soft tone laced around the honest words as red crimson eyes shifted between Lloyd and Janus, love and care adoring the orbs showing his truthful intentions.

Janus took a breath, before allowing words to spill “ I know, but your my darling, garmadon, and if even you have to hide from those two, then the situation clearly is dire. Besides,” soft tanned hands clench as the complex eyes stared back into simple emotions as one emotion took over “it wasn’t you who took morro from the physical plain, but the so-called ‘sensei’” again, another breath was released.

”i will raise Lloyd, but I don’t wanna do it without you. Thankfully enough, being the master of manipulation along with not being well liked among fellow humans means I’ve had plenty of time to concoct my own anti venoms, without the need of the serpentine staff nor the risk of a second war, wether deserved or not”

Garmadon, still sitting on the couch with the small infant in his arms allowed a couple of tears to fall from those burning orbs, happy tears, as some would put it. 

“Thank you, my other self, but you have me confused, what do you mean by ‘anti venom’? The devourours venom cannot be cancelled. No mortal has ever figured out how” Soft spoken words again filled out of a mouth with sharp teeth, a beautiful contrast that Janus adored to pieces.

”Exactly, my black rose, however I am no mere mortal, and as such has managed to make an anti venom that will not only completely remove the anti venom, but will ensure that no other entity’s or venom infect you. It’s a slow process, 10 years considering your current state, but will have an excellent result.” Finally a emotion over through all the complexities of the orbs, _happiness._

”i know that you are unhappy with the form you have, and while I can ensure that Lloyd and I are not afraid or bothered by such, I know you are, so other then your eyes, everything will return to a more human like state, even your arms, unless you want to keep the multiple arms, of which then I shall make it happen”

The tears from before looks like little droplets of water out of a faucet not fully turned off, as the mew wave of tears fell like a storm, slight shaking which lead to janus to go upon their knees and wrap their shorter arms around the clothes torso of their significant other, along with a ghostly pair on the other side, leading to more tears to fall from pitch black skin, leading it to look glossy.

”i-i” babbles stuttered out of sharp mouth, as warmth filled his very being, holding onto sleeping babe who was smiling in sugar filled dreams while being held by two contrasting bodies. The first being janus, whose milk chocolate locks fell in short waves around Garmadons lap as the long sleeves of a grey hoodie two sizes too big engulfed the torso of the one sitting.

The other pair of arms has a ghastly glow to them, as a head rested upon his back, black and green locks covering a face

Morro

Morro was holding onto the sitting figure, a hand over Lloyd as a means to protect, the cold contrasting a hot heat of tanned arms, creating a feeling of warmth and comfort for the four armed man, finally allowing the lulls of sleep to drag him into unconscious.

”No need to fear, dad/darling, we’ll protect you from all your fears and make sure you and Lloyd live a good life, the life you want, not the life destined by a maniac”

one last chuckle fell, and a “..like you can talk..” before finally allowing the waves of somno to sweep him away into the same plains as his son, one though on his mind about his _lucky he truly was._

You see, dear readers, for those who may not know the story of Lord Garmadon, he was cursed with the blood of a ever hungry monster called ‘ **the great devouror** ’ all because his older brother refused to get that dammed wooden sword, because of that selfless action due to a selfish brother it lead to him being in a constant state of pain and hurt.

For many years (I’m talking in the 100s) garmadon just wanted peace, wanted a calm that wouldn’t be over taken by a malicious and deviation unlike anything the realm of ninjago had seen. No one could help with this hurt, any past lover who even wanted him only wanted him because of his buffer body, not to help.

Well, until he met Janus.

Janus Weston was a known wildcard among all 16 realms of the word they lived in. People had contrasting opinions upon this person, but one thing always remained unanimous.   
  


_“Janus could either break or make an entire world without breaking a single sweat.”_

Now, when seeing Janus for the first time, unless you were sitting or standing really close to them, you you don’t think of much. They stood around 5’0ft, had muscle along arms and legs and a toned torso, but wasn’t skinny by any means. Their skin was kissed by the master of light and heat, due to its both pale yet dark tone leading to a glow. Hair in short waves that moved along their own, an undercut with the left side being ear length while the right was up to the chin, thickness allowing volume.

Regarding outfits two things always remain the same ; a sleeveless turtleneck and 5inch platforms coloured a matron crimsons, allowing them to stand out in a crowd no matter what.

However, up close you’ll take not of some details that would lead to many questions and theory’s. For one is the yellow eyes that always glowed no matter what, the second being the massive scar from their left cheek to the bride of the nose, along with a smaller one on the right eyebrow, both pink in colour leading to people wondering when did the injuries occur?

Another detail, and what most people judges janus on, was the fact that they are the master of manipulation.

Now, to clarify on what this means, to put it simply Janus is able to manipulate anything and anyone, meaning that the climate can change, bodies could be made or form apart and time could be rewound or sped up.

That last detail is key, since it can also apply to the time of a human/mortal being, you see where I’m going at? No? Basically Janus is immortal, and that wasn’t even due to their power.

Their birth parents, from what they’ve been told, were the original masters of time and the master of space, which lead to this new element to form.

The problem is though, is that when people here manipulation, unless they’ve seen janus use said power, they assume the worst of the worst, although janus uses the power to make life better for themselves and others, even changing whole destiny’s and dates (which really get on the nerve of the cloud kingdom, but the feelings neutral, so it’s more of a friendly banter thing)

Due to this, Janus was able to tell what was causing Garmadon pain, and as such changed their own body to accommodate for the pain, that being just allowing garmadon to relax in their presence, as such a bond was formed, for the two would go to one another when one was in pain, which eventually lead to Romantic feelings to brust, and boi, did they fall hard.

I won’t go into all the detain just yet, but let’s say Yang, Mikaso and Wu were NOT happy about this relationship forming, hence why Lloyd exist.   
  


Lloyd was originally a baby trap of sorts, as a means to force Garmadon to stay with mikaso, however it didn’t work.

again, it’s a long story that will be explained in the next chapter, but Garmadon took Lloyd and booked it, hence the current situation.

”Morro, Can you hold onto Lloyd please while I move Garmadon to the bed please, your old cot is still their, just place him down gently please” Janus asked their son, to which the ghost arms moved to remove the sleeping child from the arms of janus lover and hold onto the child, floating to the Aforementioned bedroom.

With that being said, Janus moved from their position, bending their back with a mutter of ‘being too old for this shit’ and went to grab their significant other in a hold akin to the Bridle hold, but called the ‘groom hold’ instead. A amethyst ring on their left pointer finger, allowed black painted nails to be blessed with a purple glow.   
  
The four armed figure cling onto the dull grey hoodie that his yellow eyes lover wore, burying his face into tanned neck, warm breath ghosting onto the neck, minuscule shivers to be released.

Once their hold was secure, Janus was set on their journey towards the bedroom, the slow pace allowing their eyes to fall upon the pictures and paintings along with brown walls of the living room, all showing of either Garmadon or Morro back in his baby years,

** _back when he was alive_ **

  
matter about 30 seconds of waking, they finally made their destination towards the bedroom, the door already open and peeping inside to see the baby within the cot and Morro watching over, looking over and nodding towards Janus in a silent communication, showing that yes both of the garmadons were indeed asleep.

The double bed, on the far right of the square room already had the quilt pushed back to allow Janus to place Garmadon on the soft memory foam mattress, not without taking of their hoodie first, showing of a unclothed torso ladled with scars, all with their own stories, some good, some bad, all looking damm good on them.

With one more look around, Janus left the room with the two alive figures and the ghost, going back into the living room.

summoning an owl which glitched in places they spoke

“ _Hera, go to the realm of the jin and tell nanakaan to arrive tomorrow night, as I’m ready to call in the favour”_


	2. First Year - words and movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s skip ahead shall we, to the household that holds two lovers, their dead kid and a one year old who has a large tendency to bite
> 
> AKA
> 
> Lloyds first words and steps, big brother morro time, Janus and Garmadon cuddles along with some more lore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you already for those who are enjoying the story! If you have any ideas for the future chapters please let me know as I want this to be as engaging as it can be! 
> 
> Also! If you wanna see janus design then go over to my Instagram! @rise_of_the_trex 
> 
> Also regarding how Janus sounds, it’s a mixture between Wilbur spot and eret, just to clarify.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_”now my little gremlin, even though I’m the one to make this creature, it doesn’t mean I treat them wrong, as I must care for them as a I know they care for me”_

Golden eyes look down upon the blond child, now a year old, who looks up with amazement at Hera, Janus’ familiar aka the messenger between realms. The owls glitched form filling is little brain with questions that he has yet to speak, considering he is only able to babble.

”bah! bah!” Babbles out of a slobbering mouth were a tiny fist once was, little fangs coming from the gums as though playing peekaboo with the outside world, being able to see more with the massive smile able to end all ears, the happy energy allowing soft and bubbly vibes to be spread around the room. His tiny fo sitting upon a blanked, body covered with that very same hoodie, granted one more his size, hood on to make sure he isn’t blinded by the sun in the sky, legs cladded in black baby sized leggings and fuzzy socks, perfect for the breezy autumn day.

“ah, showing him Hera, I see?” One of four hands rests upon a brown jacket covered shoulder, the other three occupied with a basket filled with washed laundry that could not go into the dryer, unless the family wanted them to be torn and have shrunken.

”yes my dear, he’s always been fascinated whenever I receive or give messages, felt like the right time” the yellow orbs turn towards crimsons orbs, both shining with adoration for themselves and the other.

The skin around the hand that lay upon the jacked cladded shoulder had a flush of light beige on the fingers tips, some for the ears and elbows, showing that the anti venom was already working to flush out any trace of the beast that caused Garmadon to hate himself.

”now, you finish with that laundry and I’ll get this little one down for his nap, he’s been up a while anyways, don’t want him overstimulated” with those words leaving strawberry lips janus knelt down and picked up the blond baby, who placed his head upon the shoulder that once had a hand on it to drool and slobber over the jacket.

” Hey now, sunflower! What did I say about doing it on this jacket? Your just like morro, well, back when he was your age at least” the drooling baby didn’t seem to listen to those words, instead shoving tiny hand into this mouth, sucking on it gently as his rose coloured eyes droop, the gentle vibrations of voices speaking, the steady heart beat bouncing along with his in a slow dance and the ticking emotions lulled him to take his lunchtime nap.

”yeah, definitely like the kid, speaking of which, where is he? I was wondering if he could help with the drying process, speed it up with his wind?” Deep voice spoke towards his lover, one eyebrow raised while the other was furrowed, allowing him to express his wonder without words, despite the fact that he spoke.

”ah, near the koi pond, been playing with the water, has been since I managed to get rid of that awful curse, he wouldn’t mind anyways, you know him” a deeper voice, with an unfamiliar accent to many spoke back, nodding their head towards the black and green haired boy, who true to their word was playing around with the pond, a look of wonder upon his face, since he could finally put his hands upon the scales of the fish without risking death, well a second death.

With a nod and a gentle kiss to the cheek, the two went their separate ways in order to complete their tasks, the taller with the basket going towards the ghost near the pond while the shorter holding their child goes into the Weston residence, to place the sleeping child within his cot.

One year, it has been one year since that fateful day where Janus took in both Garmadon and Lloyd permanently, and not once have they regretted making that decision. They were just glad that they were able to coin in that favour,

the favour 

that favour

_**”you want the fate of the green ninja and the overlord to never occur? Sorry, can you clarify what you mean?”  
** _

_**“ah yes, apologies Naan, let me fully explain so that it makes sense for both of us,** _

_**i want the ‘legend’ aka the destiny of the green ninja to be changed. The changes being the following;** _

_**1) that the original 5 elements are the one to be the green ninja, as to lessen the pressure; those such to be fire,ice,lighting,earth and water** _

_**2) for the fight between the overlord and the green ninjas to have the overlord be completely destroyed on the dark island, to ensure it cannot return no matter what** _

_**3) that Lloyd, garmadon and Morro not be on either side, and to be safe. I do not care what happens to me, only to them.** _

_**that is what I want to happen, but in the case that the ninja cannot destroy the overlord, to them have me in place, since I’ll be able to manipulate it out of existence”** _

_**”alright then J, your wish is mine to willingly make”** _

_**”and again, thank you for freeing me”** _

_**”my old friend, there’s no need to thank me, instead I should thank you”** _

”J, you need to sleep” a voice cut through the air of the night, the owner of said voice belonging to Morro, who was wearing a green and black flannel and skinny jeans, purple socks upon his floating feet. His hair pulled back into a bun.“I’ll keep watch of Lloyd, just go and nap with your husband already, if I need you I’ll let you know” the voice spoke again, arms outstretched ready to take hold of the blond child sitting in the older persons lap who looked ready to fall asleep at any moment.

“I- alright, thank you my air bubble” and with that, sock clad feet lightly scraped against the ground as Janus, wearing the sleeveless black turtle neck and yellow sweat paints went into their shared bedroom, where their lover was sat up, all four arms out stretched as though ready to catch the brunette in a trap full of cuddles and snuggles.

With that being said, the turtleneck cladded person practically flopped into the awaiting embrace, eyes drifted shut as a gentle sleepy moan left them, a smile upon their scarred face.

sleep, they hadn’t slept in 1 week, and while they’ve gone longer without and sleep and could just manipulate the ability away, it was that power that kept them up, and unconscious fear that using it was going to reveal the family’s location and get everyone killed just for fun,

just like their parents where.

  
Meanwhile, as the couple lay asleep within each other’s embrace, in the living room Morro was playing with his younger brother, gentle laughter leaving his lips as he watched with amusement Lloyd attempting to balance his owl plushy, (named Hera, after Janus’ familiar) on his arm, just as he saw his parent do so, However when he saw he Goulding he threw the plushie onto the ground, it landing near the Tv playing some random game show, however it didn’t matter.

The plushie was out of reach for Lloyd to reach, meaning he would have to walk to get the toy back, something that Lloyd hadn’t of done before. That wasn’t going to stop him, he concluded in his little mind as out of pure need for wanting his Hera back, he stood.

Morros eyes grew wide upon seeing that Lloyd was standing, he himself going behind the tot with arms by the baby’s side as to catch him should Lloyd fall during his brave mission.

With only the semi cohesive babble of “HERA!” Lloyd wobbled towards the plush owl, 15 steps into he managed at grab the plush before being swooped up into this older brothers arms, a massive smile upon both their faces.

“Dad and Pap are gonna flip when I tell them about this, good job Lloyd! I’m so proud of you!” But why? Why was he proud, well it’s simple,

Lloyd is having the childhood that was filled away from him, a childhood that shall he filled with joy, not fear of punishment and that fucking staff, fuck, he could here it still, and that voice that could cause even the worst people to freeze and cower

_”if it turns out you’re not the green ninja, by the power of the first spinjitzsu master himself i will break every bone and drown you myself” funny, cause that how he died, at the hands of the so called ‘sensei’_


	3. Morro - What happened all those years ago?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What ever happened between sensei Wu and garmadon was always kept under wraps by the elemental masters, however those chains are breaking 
> 
> AKA
> 
> My version of what happened to Morro and why Janus really hates Wu (also the reason why sensei Wu villain tag exist)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o
> 
> Thank you all so much for the attention this little passion project has gotten! It means so much knowing people enjoy my writing!
> 
> As a pre warning there’s major character death and major canon divergence since I’ve had this thought in my mind for ages, so it’s kind of a vent to why I hate Wu I’m a way. So if this isn’t your preferred reading i advice you not read this chapter, or skip to the end for a summary!
> 
> As always leave a comment if you have any ideas you would like incorporated into the next chapter or future chapters! (The next chapter is when Lloyd is a toddler)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“ _Why is it that when I try and have a good life, it gets ripped away from me like staples of a notebook, the open wound left to mould and rot, just like my old body?”_

Morro knew he shouldn’t of been alive, that he was supposed to rot away in endless turmoil and pain within the cured realm, waiting for the day he would forever be in darkness yet that storm never coming, only teasing him like the torments of his old ~~master~~..

..So how?

Simple, cause you don’t fuck with the master of manipulations child, that’s how.

Yes, that’s right, Morro is the biological child of Janus, although from first glance when he was both alive and even now, you would never of been able to tell, due to him taking on his birth givers appearance.

Void black hair that always green fast with that almost neon streak in his hair;the opposite of Janus’ chocolate wavy hair that grew thick not long, pale skin that bruised easily; not unlike the sun kissed skin that held him when he was a baby, even height at a young age he was always tall and lanky and used the air to fight his battle; not unlike the brute strength of a dance Janus would do.

so how were they related? Simple, the eyes and personality of cause. How? Let me show you, or explain in this case.

You see, back when Morro was alive he had golden yellow eyes, that always burned with fire inside of them, a heat ridden dance that left emotions hard to decipher, just like his parent.

Along with those eye bags, as Janus also had them back in their youth, seemingly inherited (or both you eyeliner he smudged that stained his skin to make him look more like his parent, no one truelly knows)

So how, how did he die? When he was set out to have a quiet life full of tranquility, where the air would always move softly within their world, not a disturbance.

simple, well, to others it’s simple, to others it’s hard to grasp the idea that the _**monster**_ could even do such a thing, but he could.

That monster being Wu, ‘sensei’ Wu, because Janus nor Morro would ever allow that man to ever be called a teacher, someone you could trust, since he was the reason..

..the reason..

...the reason why Morro was no longer Alive.

Now, dear reader, I know what your thinking, ‘but wasn’t he already the reason why Morro died in the first place?’ Well yes, but in this story the actual tale is much more Gruesome, and occurred 3 years ago.

Back when Morro was 7, when he was practicing his wind like abilities, an old man wearing a familiar hat came up to him? Said that he was special and would like to train him, and Morro, in his naive self at the accepted, not knowing it would be the last time he could ever get to feel the grass or the air flowing around his physical body one last time.

Not being able to tell Janus how much he loves them in his child like voice.

Three months,

it took three months until Wu snapped and went along with his promise? Using that dreaded staff with the secret and breaking all the bones within his body, in a fit of calculated rage, as though he was planning it all along.

First was his hands, fingers snapped, none visible, shattered falling along that court ground. Blood and nerve endings spewing out of the wounds. Falling out of broken hands like the screams that so desperately wanted to be released.

But he didn’t.

Even when his legs where shattered, sticking out of his skin, even when his back was snapped into two, like a breadstick meant to be shared, but this isn’t the one you would want to eat, nor the one that would allow him to walk.   
  


He only muttered one last word, ‘Janus, I’m sorry’ before his head was crushed in, any feeling of warmth leaving his broken and torn body.

Torn apart from the endless ‘training’ and punishments for not meeting impossible expectations, of being this ‘green ninja’.

Hah! Not like it even matters, since that legend is nothing more then a myth.

But how was he released from being in the cured realm? Because even the queen could tell that his death was forced, that he did no wrong, was used as a pawn in a messed up game of chess where Wu and Mikaso were the king a queen.

He was given a chance of life again, however would not be able to posses his own body, nor for a long time as Janus hadn’t figured out how to reverse the cursed realm body yet, wouldn’t for a long while.

He remembered when Janus saw his new body; a body with a ghastly green glow and yellow eyes nothing more then little dots as the rest (sclera included) was over taken by black. The tears that fell from those sun like orbs he so desperately wanted to move away, say that he was ok and that it was fine since they could live forever together - parent and child!

But the truth was; he wasn’t ok. He detested this body, and wanted to fall into the pond with the Koi fish swimming around, end his existence forever! 

Bur he didn’t, he knew it would only make things worse, for all 16 realms.

So he learnt to adapt, found out what he could do and couldn’t, yet always felt as though he failed.

Yet now, staring at the sleeping baby, his brother in his bed, he knew one thing for certain.

” _No one is going to hurt you, my small friend, for if they do they have the wrath of the wind falling upon them_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who couldn’t read this chapter, to summarise:
> 
> Wu killed Morro because Morro wasn’t the green ninja, hating himself but saw that Lloyd was his second chance to show he was a good person, even though he already is.


	4. Two years - Why is this hoodie special?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd Weston is now two years old, and he starts asking what’s so important about the hoodie he wears, along with janus having a breakdown over being both a god and a family person 
> 
> AKA
> 
> Lloyds iconic hoodie origins and Janus having a crisis because not all gods are confident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know another update already? Listen I enjoy writing for this story and I want to feed into the ninjago fandom. 
> 
> Trigger warning for dehumization and depressive thoughts from janus, as Janus is an extension of me so again, sort of a vent.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_“Dad, why is this hoodie so important to you and jj?”_

Two sets of crimson orbs stare at one another, the LED lightbulb casting an orange glow across the two within the room that belong to Lloyd Weston (the two decided to go with Weston as to make it harder for people to make a connection to Garmadons previous family)

Garmadon, whose skin was more of a dark grey tone compared to the pitch black it once was two years ago, looked confused as to what the toddler meant before realisation filled his eyes as a smile melted on his face, any worry from before warn away as the father knew what his son was asking.

The hoodie being in question was a black hoodie; one that had light pale green ribs painted on with a 5 around the heart area. That very hoodie Lloyd was bundled in when Garmadon ran away those fateful years ago, the same one he wore as a infant when Janus was showing of Hera, which may of been a fuzzy memory when he’s older, but will be a key moment of happiness for Janus and Garmadon, knowing that even when he is younger Lloyd wasn’t afraid of these unexplainable powers his parent and older brother held.

”Ah, the infamous hoodie you always wear, even though it’s way to large for you, my dear boy?” Garmadon said in a joking manor, pointing with one of his four arms towards the very hoodie that seemingly consumed the blond boys figure.

”i-yeah, this one” Lloyd muttered out bashfully at being called out by his father about the item he was wearing. “But why is it?”

”you see, that hoodie was given to me by our dearest Janus. Heck, it was even our first gift I was ever given that didn’t have any bad intentions” Garmadon laughed to himself, his smile with sharp teeth showing happiness yet his eyes conveyed a different tale.  
  


That hoodie, the one thing he was able to save when all other items of his and Janus’ were destroyed upon his use to he family finding out about who he was seeing, the one thing he managed to salvage on a whim, fuck he could still remember that day.

That day... or was it the other day...the one one that finally pushes him to leave.

maybe it was both?

That first day, the ‘first day of no pain’ as he calls it, occurred 4 decades ago, back when ninjago city was starting to have a more modern approach due to booming business within the major landmark of their country.

It was the day of the departed, and he was at the edge of the city, far away from all those festivals and carnivals that came to celebrate the passing of those who have left the mortal realm that they once resided in, as for him this was a day of pain and mourning.

Call him old fashioned, but at the time Garmadon didn’t see death as a positive, rather he was scared, since in his mind he was the great evil that would take over and destroy all of the sixteen realms, due to this ~~_**Fucking curse-**_~~

Yet his hateful thoughts turned to static upon hearing crying, hearing someone in pain, someone who people would never believe could even cry, always so cocky and aloof-

It was Janus.

The very same Janus who would be his future love, the one who would kee him grounded, was knelt down upon the ground. Sleeveless turtleneck and Hoodie lay in front of them, revealing something people would never believe was possible.

_Scars, so many fucking scars..._

Scars all along arms, gathered in groups, some in lines, others leaving jagged areas of skin mauled, like an explosion or a mishap with fireworks.   
  
Scars along their chest, all long toned stomach, all deep and jarring to look at compared to the skin that held organs, there was two in a cross over the chest area, and seeming to be the worse one out of lot.

There were blast marks all along the viable back, the only parts of the skin left untouched rubbed raw with scratch marks, self made, new.

He could here their voice, a conglomerate of a bunch of voiced mixed with a glitchy echo, muttering over and over again..

..” ~~ _ **please, I don’t wanna be a monster, I’m nothing more then a monster, but I don’t want to be, please! Mother!Father! Forgive me please! I didn’t ask to be born...”**_~~

The words growing more and more glitched, tears with that iridescent glow, that same glow around their finger tips which tug into their arms, as though they were attempting to tear at their own skin, a fleshy lawyer blocking them from release, but release from what?

Death, and Garmadon knew all to well, unconsciously scratching at his own marks that mares his own skin.

He had to do something, something that no one had ever done to him.

He knew deep down that at their core, Janus was someone broken, and no one had offered to help mend them, and he was going to be the one to do so.

In an uncharacteristic move (at least to others who may of seem this occurring) Garmadon went onto his knees, grabbed onto the glitching figure of the one crying, and embraced them.

That one embrace caused any shaking to stop, words not falling out of mouth yet tears did, before marred arms with angry red lines gripped onto Garmadon as well, facing buried in each others neck.

They were both unconsciously having a conversation without any words, not as though words were needed, as even someone who couldn’t feel empathy would be able to see the unspoken words being conveyed to one another.

_I got you, and I’m never letting go._

Before he had even realised it, it was already morning, and as his eyes reopened he saw that he was alone, however not without a gift it seemed.

There upon his figure, was the very same hoodie his future child would wear, and with it was a note, and upon opening it little did the two know would start something beautiful.

” _thank you for comforting me, as a token of appreciation I would hope you accept the hoodie as a gift. Apologies for not asking, as you were shivering within your sleep and I don’t want you to get sleep, I’ll send another letter to you via Hera (my own friend you’ve seen before), so we can communicate if we are unable to see one another”_

_and for once, their was no pain, nor need to tear upon his own skin, but rather peace and tranquillity._


End file.
